Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother from the Super Mario Bros. ''series. He starred in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails, where he fought against Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. History Luigi is the younger brother of the famous Mario. While he helps Mario on multiple quests to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, he often lives in his brother's shadow, and is often ignored by the citizens for his accomplishments. Despite this and his cowardice, he still doesn't hesitate to save the day or rescue Princess Peach when he needs to. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 26 *Height: 1.65 m / 5'5" *Weight: 91 kg / 200 lbs. *Mario's Younger Brother *Citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom *Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God Skills & Abilities *Superhuman Strength & Stamina *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump *Green Missile *Luigi Cyclone *Super Jump Punch *Superior Jumping Ability Power-Ups *Hammer *Thunderhand *Vanish Power Flower *Poltergust 3000 **Elemental Medals: Fire, Water, Ice *Negative Zone **Random effects ranging from: ***Dizziness ***Decrease enemy weight ***Trips foes ***Consistent damage ***Other effects Weaknesses *Cowardly *Clumsy *Sleeps through important events *Inferiorty complex *Fails at traction Feats & Strengths *Expert in multiple sports *Defeated Dimentio *Saved Wario from Chief Chilly *Defeated King Boo *Assisted Mario in many adventures *Regularly smashes solid bricks *Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing One Minute Melee Luigi appeared in Episode 62 of One Minute Melee, Luigi VS Tails, where he faced his old rival and former opponent in DEATH BATTLE!, Tails, and lost again. DBX Luigi appeared as a combatant in the episode of DBX, Mario VS Luigi, where he fought against his older brother, Mario. In the end, both he and Mario ended up being defeated by Bowser after accidentally disturbing his son's birthday party. Gallery Luigi (Poltergust 5000).png|Luigi with the Poltergust 5000 NegativeZone.jpg|The Negative Zone Luigi-(Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, DBX and One Minute Melee Luigi.png Negative Zone Luigi.JPG|Luigi Using His Negative Zone In DEATH BATTLE!!! Trivia *Luigi is the 6th Mario character to compete in Death Battle, the first five were The Goomba, the Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, and after him are Donkey Kong and Bowser. **Luigi is also the 11th Nintendo character to appear in DEATH BATTLE! as well. **He is the second Nintendo character to face a Sega character, first being Mario and the next two being Donkey Kong and Mewtwo. *Luigi's sprites came from the 2003 GBA game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *In the feats section of his analysis, one of the bullet points mentioned is that he won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing. This is a reference to an Internet meme, where people post videos of Luigi competing in various Mario Party minigames by doing nothing - and winning. * Luigi is one of fourteen combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Hercule Satan, Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow the Hedgehog, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon and Tails. **He is the third one to lose both times, with the first two being Dan Hibiki and Shadow. * Luigi is the first combatant that appeared in Death Battle, One Minute Melee and DBX and did not win a single one of them (while he did tie in his DBX, he still did not win it). ** Luigi, along with his brother are the only combatants on DBX to not die. References * Luigi on Wikipedia * Luigi on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Clothing Empowerment Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:DBX Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Doctors Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Protagonists